User blog:LeeHatake93/Dragonborn Raizo
Raizo is the name of LeeHatake's Dragonborn in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and is a playable character in The Crossover Game. Biography THE LAST DRAGONBORN The Dragonborn is a legendary warrior from the land of Tamriel, born with the rare ability to slay dragons and absorb their souls. Aside from standard weapon skills and magic-casting, the Dovahkiin is able to learn powerful Dragon Shouts, which can be used for many offensive or defensive attacks. Raizo, on the other hand, may be a Dragonborn, but he's far from legendary. While he does help rid the lad of Tamriel from evil and kills the occasional Dragon here and there, he often murders civilians and livestock just to resurrect them and kill them again. I wonder if he'll ever be able to stop Alduin? THE LEGACY OF DRAGONBORN RAIZO *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Arcade Opening During Raizo's trip to Sovengarde, something goes wrong and sends him astray, landing him in the middle of a busy street in the city of Steelport. Completely taken aback by the modern times, Raizo comes into contact with The Boss, a superpowered President of the United States, and ventures with him in his quest to stop the alien Zinyak, as Raizo hopes of being transported back to Tamriel. Rivals Names: '''Bigby Wolf, Gohan '''Reason: vs Bigby: Bigby believes Raizo to be be a dragon in disguise as a human, and intends top bring him down. Raizo, believing Bigby to be a werewolf, feels the same way toward him and the battle ensues. vs Gohan: After defeating Bigby, Raizo and The Boss make their way to Capsule Corp. in hopes of using the Dragon Balls to defeat Zinyak and Alduin. The two meet Gohan at the door, and before Raizo can begin to expain their situation, The Boss threatens Gohan in order to get the Dragon Balls, boasting about the power of himself and Raizo combined. Gohan assumes this is just a ploy, and dresses up as the Great Saiyaman, playing along with the threat. Frustrated, The Boss charges at Gohan, only for him to dodge and fly toward Raizo. With no choice in the matter, Raizo prepares to fight. Connection: Bigby: '''Both characters come from fabled universes. Bigby from the world of Fables, and Raizo from the land of Tamriel. Both characters can also transform into wolves, with Raizo being a werewolf and Bibgy secret being the Big Bad Wolf. '''Gohan: Both are heroes in their respective worlds, descended from another hero, and have a link to dragons. Gohan, collecting the Dragon Balls in order to summon Shenron, and Raizo, killing Dragons in order to gain the skills to defeat Alduin. Ending TBA Gameplay Raizo uses a variety of weapons and spells from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, mimicking LeeHatake93's playstyle in said game. His aerial moves will be described under his normal moves. center (Square Moves) *'Cursed Sword Combo -' Raizo performs a four-hit combo with Red Eagle's Fury. Some blows may cause the opponent to catch fire. While in the air, Raizo performs a stronger, two-hit thrust. *'Power Sword Combo -' + Raizo performs another three-hit combo with his sword, although now he swings with more strength, dealing higher damage. This move can also be charged for stronger hits, although this can only be used twice before he runs out of stamina. *'Conjure Familiar -' + Raizo summons an ethereal wolf to attack the opponent. While in the air, he summons a Flame Atronach. *'Dwarven Greatsword of Reaping -' + - Raizo swings a Dwarven Greatsword twice before slamming it into the ground. While in the air, he simply slams it into the ground. This move will drain AP from opponents until its magic wears out. center (Triangle Moves) *'Playing with Spells -' This move can be charged for stronger attacks. Raizo will either release a burst of lightning, an ice spike, or a fire ball. Charging the lightning will make Raizo release a two-handed variation, charging the ice spike will cause him to throw a large blade of ice into the opponent which will remain in their body, freezing any other players that hit them, and charging the fire ball will release a stream of fire in a flamethrower style. The move is performed the same while in the air. *'Twin Bound Sword Combo -' + Raizo will summon two Bound Swords and assault the opponent with both of them in a three hit combo that ends with a dowble Bound Sword slash. While in the air, Raizo slices both swords downward while falling. *'Giant Club Attack -' + Raizo jumps out of the way as a Giant slams its club into the opponent. This move will cause enugh knockback that opponents may temporarily go above the screen. The attack is the same while used in the air. *'Good Horse -' + Raizo summons a horse that will attack opponents for 5 seconds. Pressing + again will make Raizo mount the horse and charge forward, before jumping off of the horse again. Using this move in the air makes the horse fall onto opponents. center (Circle Moves) *'Search/Take Item -' Raizo will pick up a random weapon (such as a sword, dagger, or arrows) or defeated enemy (such as Whiterun Guard, wolf, or mud crab) that will float in front of his face. Pressing again will make him use Unreletning Force, launching the defeated enemy or weapon toward opponents with a high knockback. While in the air, he will automatically use Unrelenting Force after picking up an item or enemy. This move can also be used to launch in-game items that opponents can pick up. *'Whirlwind Sprint '- + Raizo will sprint forward, knocking back any opponent in his way. While in the air, his sprint can be aimed upward or downward before it is performed. *'Finishing Move -' + Raizo will perform an upward stab with his greatsword, then proceed to throw the opponent off of it. The move is performed the same while in the air. This move can be used as a combo starter. *'Summon Victim -' + Raizo will summon either a villager, Khajiit, chicken, or cow. Once summoned, the "victim" will roam the stage peacefully for 5 seconds. Raizo may attack the target, which will die between 1-3 hits. Upon killing the victim, Raizo can press + again to use Raise Zombie, bringing them back to life in order to serve as his minion. The Villager and Khajiit will attack opponents with a bow and arrow or dagger, chickens will do nothing, and cows will ram opponents with their horns. The Zombie will turn into a pile of ash after 6 seconds, when killed by opponents, or manually by pressing + again. Raise Zombie cannot be used in the air, although Summon Victim 'can. (Throws) *'Unrelenting Force -''' or Raizo releases the Unrelenting Force shout, knock opponents back. *'''Storm Atronach '-' Summons a Storm Atronach that launches the opponent into the air. *'Dwarven Warhammer -' Raizo pulls out a Dwarven Warhammer and slams it into the opponent, knocking them toward the ground (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Feast of the Beast '(Level 1): Raizo transforms into his werewolf form and devours the opponent. *'Dragonrend' (Level 2): Raizo shouts and Alduin is forced to land on the stage, lashing out his tail, breathing fire, and biting the opponents to earn kills. *'Bend Will' (Level 3): A cutscene plays where Raizo shouts and forces a dragon to land. He then climbs on the Dragon's back and is able to freely fly around on its back. makes him release Unrelenting Force, makes the dragon breathe fire, and makes the dragon crash onto the stage. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Fus ro dah!" **"Yol toor shul!" **"Od ah viing!" Animations and Taunts Introductions *Raizo walks on stage and draws his sword and shield. *Raizo swings around a shiv, then switches to a greatsword. *Raizo rides in on a horse, then dismounts it as it runs away. *Raizo runs onto the stage with Whirlwind Sprint, then draws his sword and activates a spell in his left hand. Winning Screen *Raizo sits in his chair while his wife brings him food. *Raizo rides away on his horse as Whiterun guards give chase. *Raizo flies away on Odahviing. *Raizo absorbs a Dragon Soul. Losing Screen *Raizo's wife pulls a dagger on him and Whiterun guards take him away. *Raizo runs away as his horse attempts to attack him. *Raizo is crushed by Odahviing's tail. *Raizo is eaten by a Dragon Music *'Stage Music:' Dragon Battle 2 *'Level 3 Super:' Dragon Battle 1 Taunts *'Throw Voice: '''Raizo throws his voice and says "Hey, skeever butt" or "Hey, ugly". *'Ripping off Link: Slices the air with his sword 3 times, then sheathes his sword and says "Hyah!" *'''Chicken Must Die: A chicken runs around Raizo as he tries to strike it with his sword, but misses. Costumes Protector of Tamriel Raizo's default costume. He wears Falkreath Guard armor, steel gauntlets, the bond of matrimony, and guard boots. *Default: Black guard armor, steel gauntlets, light brown boots, no shield. *Solitude Guard: Red guard armor, iron gauntlets, iron boots, Solitude Shield. *Whiterun Guard: Yellow guard armor, no gauntles, Whiterun Guard's Helmet, Whiterun Shield. *Stormcloak Soldier: Blue guard armor, fur gauntlets, Stormcloak Shield *Mage Raizo: Darker Black armor, black gloves, black boots, Black Apprentice Hood. Sorceror Raizo Raizo wearing Thalmor Robes. *Default: Black hooded robes, Thalmor Gloves, Thalmor Boots. *Hoodless: Black Robes with no hood, no gloves, Black Boots. *Assassin: White hooded robes, brown gloves, brown boots. *Reaper: Red hooded robes, black gloves, black boots. *Kessler: Tan hooded robes, iron gauntlets, Tan boots. Prisoner Raizo wearing the outfit of a prisoner. Each color is a different outfit that NPC's wear. *Default: Tan rags, tan raggedy boots, no gloves. *Villager: Brown robes, fur boots, no gloves *"Assassin Link" Outfit: Green hooded tunic, brown boots, brown gloves *Khajiit: Raizo appears as a Khajiit and his name is changed to "King". *Birthday Suit: Raizo wears nothing but a loin cloth, his Amulet of Talos, and the Bond of Matrimony. Jarl Raizo Raizo wearing Wulfric Stormcloak's outfit. *Default: Wulfric Stormcloak's outfit. *Jarl of Whiterun: The outfit that Jarl Balgruuf wears. *Jarl of Hjaalmarch: The outfit that Jarl Ravencrone wears, colored black *High King Raizo: Raizo wears the outfit of High King Torygg, colored gold. *Miraak's Armor: Raizo wears the armor of Miraak, the first Dragonborn. Trivia *Despite Skyrim also being on PS3, Raizo comes from the Xbox 360 version. Category:Blog posts